


In the shadow of your heart

by RunningAway



Series: In the shadow of your heart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igen, ez egy magyar nyelvű Steter az AO3-on. :) *még mindig nem adta fel, hogy magyar nyelven publikáljon itt* ;) Peter ember, Stiles vérfarkas. A történetet ez a gyönyörű gifset ihlette: http://prettiestcaptain.tumblr.com/post/101013984694/and-today-we-are-going-with-werewolf-stiles-and</p><p>Köszönöm az olvasást! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the shadow of your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeMoon/gifts).



 

_Három..._

Stiles visszaszámolt. Farkas alakot öltve is képes volt erre, teljesen úgy, mint amikor emberként járt-kelt. Sok mítosz azt mondja, az alakváltók mások lesznek, mikor állattá lényegülnek át; ösztönösebbek, vadabbak, elveszítik a logikus, értelmes gondolkodást, sőt rosszabbá válnak, mint maguk a vadállatok, mert elszáll belőlük a tudatosság utolsó lehelete is, és démoni, sötét erők rabjaivá válnak. 

Stiles meg akarta mutatni Peternek, hogy ez nem így van.

 

******

A tanár volt az egyetlen az egész iskolában, aki felfigyelt a fiú örökös fáradságára, megtépázott ruhájára, koszos cipőjére, és arra, hogy időről időre csúnya sebhelyek borítják a testét. Ezek persze csak azért voltak, mert Stiles imádott az erdőben szabadon rohangálni, távol a várostól, mindenkitől; messze a magánytól. Csak úgy elmenekülni a kötöttségek és az apja gyásza elől. Az apja soha nem heverte ki a felesége halálát, s időről időre vissza-visszanyúlt az alkoholhoz, hogy enyhítsen fájdalmán. Stiles ilyenkor is elment otthonról, ki a vadonba, habár korábban nagyon sokáig nem tette. Ott maradt az apjával, sertepertélt a konyhában, halkan, nehogy kihozza a sodorából, néha csendesen sírt közben, és arra gondolt, mennyire más lenne minden, ha anya még élne. Gyakran ő dugta ágyba az apját. Ha nem volt ereje ahhoz, hogy betámogassa a hálószobájába, csak ráterített egy takarót, hogy meg ne fázzon, és nézte egy darabig, ahogy fekszik a kanapén.

Peter Hale augusztus végén érkezett Beacon Hillsbe, az álmos kisvárosba, és szeptember elsején már egy csapat tizenéves előtt kellett kiselőadást tartania az ember szaporodásáról, az összes szemtelen diák legnagyobb derültségére. Peterben nem volt félsz – legalábbis remekül értett hozzá, hogy ne mutassa ki ennyi gyerek előtt. A stílusa lehengerlő és szarkasztikus volt, időnként talán kissé éles is, de sohasem goromba. Mindig szerencsésnek tartotta magát, hogy általában a legkisebb nehézség nélkül volt képes fenntartani még egy falka unott tinédzser másodpercek alatt elmúló érdeklődését is. Egy napon megállt Stiles padjánál, vetett rá egy átható pillantást, mire a fiú gyorsan ráhúzta a pulóvere ujját a csúnya, elkékült duzzanatra, ami a karján éktelenkedett. _Csak nekiment egy fának._ Olykor akkora sebességgel rohant, hogy szinte összefolyt a szeme előtt a világ, az erdő, a bokrok, a csupasz sziklák a patak völgyében. Farkasként kevésbé érezte a fájdalmat. Nem csak a _testi_ fájdalmat.

Alig múlt el két hét, a biológiatanár már teljesen össze volt zavarodva. A ceruzája végét rágta. Piros volt, mint a fiú még meg sem alvadt vére azon a rettenetes hegen, ami szinte felszakította a felsőajkát. Peter azonnal felment vele az orvoshoz. Vele maradt, csak hogy bizonyos legyen benne, hogy Stiles tényleg bemegy. Nem bízott benne. _Ezen a téren_ nem. A fiú jegyei kiválóak voltak, _túlságosan is jók_ , gondolta magában, de sok ilyen esetet látott már a katonai iskolában, ahol egészen tavaly nyárig tanított. Alkoholista szülő, a srác azzal próbál a kedvében járni (és _láthatatlanná válni_ otthon), hogy átlagon felül szorgalmas, noha valahol a lelke mélyén már érzi, hogy soha nem lesz elég jó, és hiába is hoz bármennyi ötöst, _valami mindig lesz_. Néha a puszta jelenlét is elég, vagy egy véletlen eltörött pohár, padlóra öntött tej, egy elmulasztott kötelesség, és másnap... a srác napszemüvegben üli végig tanórákat. És van olyan tanár, aki még csak meg sem kéri arra, hogy vegye le...

_Beszélek vele. Azután a családsegítőkkel is._

 

*****

_Kettő..._

Stiles mély lélegzetet vett. Látta Peter arcán a rettenetet, sőt szagolta a félelmét. Belül kicsit megkönnyebbült, hogy a tanár nem ájult el a látványtól. Még soha senkinek sem mutatta meg, hogy néz ki farkasként. Nem sokkal azután kezdődött, hogy meghalt az anyja, s először alig vette észre a változást. Azt hitte, csak „felnőttesebb” lett, hogy így működik a pubertás. Hogy hol meg tudja jeleníteni magán a szőrt, hol meg eltüntetni. Ahogy és amikor csak akarja. Majd rájött, hogy valami nagyon, de nagyon nem stimmel... Vajon Peter megérti? Meg _kell_ , hogy értse! _Nem, nem apa volt, én csináltam magamnak, én... én csak... Nem veszem észre. Tényleg nem. És nem is érzem, hogy fáj. Farkasként mezítláb futok végig az avaron, kemény köveken, kiszáradt gallyak szőnyegén. Vadászni... vadászni nem akarok. Nem vágyom arra, hogy öljek. De megtaláltak más farkasok. Prérikutyák, és egyszer egy hegyi oroszlán is. Akkor harcolok. Csak ezért... csak ezért... nem apa. Ugye megérted?_

_Egy..._

Stiles ismét ember lett. Farkasként ezüstszínű volt, s szemei aranyfényben izzottak – egyszer látta magát a víztükörben egy nyári alkonyatkor –, nem tudta, hogy vajon szépnek számít-e, de úgy érezte, szebb, mint esetlen, csupa kéz-láb kamaszfiúnak. Peter még mindig nem tért magához. Szeme elkerekedett, zihálva kapkodott levegő után, aztán meg a háta mögé, mintha egy széket keresne, amire leülhet, de csak a semmit tudta markolni. Stiles majdnem elnevette magát, de nem akarta megbántani a tanárt. Csak lassan, halványan elmosolyodott. Peter a kezét nyújtotta felé, mintha meg akarná érinteni, mert nem hiszi el, hogy valódi, de aztán leengedte a karját. Stiles bánta egy kicsit, hogy nem ért hozzá. Igaz, most ember volt, és ez az egész így furcsán vette volna ki magát, de akkor is. Volt valami Peterben, talán a hangja, ami rekedt volt – _biztosan dohányzik_ –, de kellemes, s a fiú szívesen idézte fel magában esténként elalvás előtt. Talán a szeme, ami kék volt, mint a tavaszi égbolt, talán az égésnyomok, amik elcsúfították a mellkasát, s majdnem felértek a nyakáig. Stiles látta egyszer őket, egy különösen meleg szeptemberi napon, amikor olyan tikkasztó volt a hőség, hogy még a mindig elegáns Peter sem vett fel zakót.

_Talán az, hogy törődött vele..._

– Ez vagyok én – mondta Stiles, s várokozón a férfira emelte a tekintetét.


End file.
